


Some answers

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of their life based on the OTP-Meme questions (http://cuzmuffinn.tumblr.com/post/104696466522/otp-meme-send-me-numbers). </p><p>It's how I like the dynamics in my Cake-fantasy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some answers

**who remembers anniversaries?** Luke. Definitely a romantic guy. Calum is a soccer-loving pseudo-frat-boy who can't remember his own birthday half the time. Cal knows he should _try_ to be a little more aware of these things because he knows they're important to Luke. But he also thinks everything would go so much easier if Luke would stop being such a girl.

 **who is better with kids?** Luke's got a bunch of young cousins and they get along well. But even he thinks Calum is the most loving and would be the best with kids. https://twitter.com/Imaginesof5SOS/status/505685276984102912/photo/1

 **who tops/bottoms?** Calum is a horny little 18 year old snot who humps everything and isn't about to lay down and spread his legs for someone who can't go toe to toe with his snarky personality.

But he also enjoys being taken care of and protected. He wants to be little spoon; he's totally comfortable sitting with Luke's arm around his shoulder in interviews, and never fights Luke when he's being carried. If Luke pulls him close, he'll go along with it happily. In crowded airports, he'll tuck himself behind Luke or Michael or Ashton and let them take the lead because he doesn't want to push through the crowds himself. So parts of him really enjoys letting someone else have control.

Ultimately, even if he would never admit it out loud, he knows he would be happiest bottoming to someone who was confident enough to take control and top him.

When they started out as friends back in the day, Luke was just so awkward and submissive that Cal would never have believed Luke would be dominant enough to top him someday. But puberty has done some nice things for Lucas Hemmings. The growth spurt was good. The wide shoulders are a great bonus. And looking at Luke's scruff, Calum wishes he could grow facial hair too. But the biggest change is Luke's personality.

Thinking back on their fetus days, Calum has to laugh at how different things are now. Luke will shamelessly flirt with him in public. (Not that Calum minds). When Luke tells him how good he looks in front of a national audience or announces to the world he might be in love with Calum during an interview, Calum's face gets just a little bit warmer and his smile a little wider. He even feels a little bit of a smidgen of desire when Luke teases him about stealing Jack Barakat's hair. (Calum still thinks it's a lame joke).

So now, when they're done with their set and Luke corners him against some back wall in whatever gigantic venue they're playing, Calum doesn't laugh, or make fun of him, or push him away. Instead, he lets his fingers tangle in the soft blond hair at the base of Luke's neck and sighs into Luke's mouth as he wraps his legs around Luke's broad waist.

Calum knows Luke's strong enough to keep them both up right.

 **what’s their favorite activity?** Is this a real question ;)? They're 18 year old guys. Biologically, they're at their reproductive peak. One guess as to what their favorite activity is.

 **weirdest hobbies?** Luke's just a weirdo and he does a lot of things (like wear tutus and old lady clothes) that Calum doesn't understand. Some things haven't changed from when they were young.

 **who would make a blanket fort? would the other help?** Cal would be the fort-builder. Luke would be the boring one laying on a couch, watching as Cal roped Ash and Michael into building with him.

 **who cooks?** Luke does. Cal might be the bottom, but that does not mean he has to taken on every feminine role in between them.

 **do they go on dates? what are they like?** Luke looked so sincere and earnest the first time he asked. It was just after one of their first times together, having finished an intense love-making session on a hotel bed in some random city. Cal was tracing out his name on Luke's chest with his fingers (a little gesture of Cal's possessiveness over Luke) when Luke caught Cal's fingers in one hand and brought it up to his mouth. Cal tilted his head up from its pillowed position on Luke's arm and was caught by surprise at the serious look in Luke's eyes. When Luke asked to take him out (phrasing it as wanting to show Cal how he deserved to be treated), Cal reacted by laughing, calling him cheesy, and then pulling Luke into a deep, passionate kiss.

Luke hasn't asked again. In hindsight, Cal wishes he'd been a little kinder. He will have to make it up to Luke somehow.

 **who said “i love you” first?** Cal never intended to be the person to say “I love you” first. It happened after a particularly grueling few days, with non-stop interviews and concerts. They were finally alone and Luke was buried deep inside him. Calum realized how much he missed feeling Luke’s weight pushing him down into the bed, missed staring up at Luke’s intense blue eyes as they moved together. He went to say as much. Instead it came out as a breathless “I love you”, moaned into Luke's mouth as his lover hit a particularly sensitive spot deep inside him.

Calum felt raw panic clawing at his chest as soon as the words left his mouth. He hadn't tried to clarify his thoughts even for himself before he said it. But now that they were out, Calum knew they were undeniably true. He loved awkward-Luke who stuttered in interviews just as much as he loved sexy, confident Luke who made Cal scream his name in pleasure. He just wished the realization didn't come after he'd blurted it out to the object of his affection. What would Luke even think? Calum knew Luke loved him as a friend, a band-mate, and the blond certainly enjoyed fucking him... But this was so much different.

Calum gulped as he looked up at Luke, trying to swallow the dry lump in his throat. Then Luke smiled at him with so much warmth and joy and Calum forgot his insecurities.


End file.
